Martin and Louisa - a Reckoning Part One
by nature of things
Summary: I like to play "what if" with my stories. What is things had gone differently when Louisa showed up at Martin's door pregnant?


As usual, Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. I have no association with them, just enjoy playing with the characters. I know the show had to keep the will they/won't they going, but I'm glad it's over and that they're happy together. I just shortened the process. When I watch an episode, sometimes I wonder "what if" and the story just comes. Hope our two lovebirds don't sound too much like teenagers.

Doc and Louisa - a Reckoning Part one

Louisa's return to Port Wenn hadn't gone as she had expected, no, hoped it would. She showed up at Martin's door, suitcase in hand, hoping that he would be happy to see her and to at least be invited in for a cup of tea. Instead, in order, he said, 'Louisa, you're back', 'You're pregnant' and 'You know it's too late for an abortion'. She was so hurt by that last remark that she immediately lied and said that she just dropped by to let him know before the village found out. Then she saw a thin, attractive woman about Martin's age with improbable red hair sitting in the kitchen. She couldn't get away fast enough! She had been silly to hope! Of course, he followed her to the terrace and offered marriage but just because of the baby. "No, I don't want to get married. I'll be fine on my own. Not your problem." If he had cared at all, he would have excused himself from his company and invited her in and not said that hurtful thing. He didn't even ask where she was staying! She made her way to The Crab and Lobster to pay rent that she could ill afford. Her house was rented out with an unbreakable lease so she had no choice. Unfortunately, the income from the rent went to pay her mortgage so no joy there.

During the following weeks, they continued to snipe at each other. He tried to make decisions for her and she pushed him away, convincing herself that it was for the best – hard hearted, bossy arse! He was a stick of rock alright! Hard as stone thru and thru! Didn't he realize that she _had_ to work? He insisted that it only be three days a week and criticized every move and decision that she made. When the position of Head Teacher became available due to the illness of the person who held it when she came back, he tried to convince the board that, because she was pregnant, she was unable to resume the post! That caused a terrible row and, to make it worse, Edith was there to witness it. He was unbearable! Insufferable! That didn't stop her from having erotic dreams about him though. She put a hormonal pregnancy as the reason. They were very detailed!

The situation was bad for him as well. He had to endure criticism from Aunty Joan which he felt to be very unjustified. He repeatedly told her that Louisa didn't want him involved in any way! She invariably said, "Don't be ridiculous! You're the father! You have responsibilities!" That certainly didn't make it any easier. And Pauline made her little comments, too. "Just because she's strong don't mean she don't need your help." Yes, he was the father and yes, it was exciting. But also terrifying. He didn't know anything about babies! What if he turned out to be like his father?

During her absence, he had determined to leave Port Wenn and return to surgery in London. The place was just unbearable without Louisa and he never admitted to himself that, just maybe, his desire to leave this little back water village and return to London was because she was there. Chris was encouraging but cautious. His phobia. It had to be cured. His only solace was Edith. They met by accident when he was at the hospital seeing a patient and she showed up later that week at the surgery. They had known each other years ago and knew exactly how to deal with each other. He was rude, she was ruder. Both were brilliant doctors but in different fields. Neither of them suffered fools. She told him his breath was metallic, he accepted her statement without rancor and brushed his teeth. They had some differences – she was ambitious to a fault and would use anyone or anything to get ahead. And she was mercenary. He didn't like or dislike her, just accepted her and her company, grateful for her help and the distraction she provided where, for short periods of time, he wasn't thinking and worrying about Louisa. He was trying to 'cure' his phobia with the help of a therapist that she recommended. It was grueling and he threw up countless times. But he kept pushing – meditation and breathing exercises among other things - and it was beginning to pay off. He could actually handle the bag of blood that she gave him without nausea and sweating. He helped her write and edit her papers – something he had always enjoyed doing. They were working on the speech she was to make at the OBGYN symposium when Louisa showed up at his door. Well, she made it plain that she didn't want him around so London it is!

Joan took Louisa to the hospital in Truro to register as a patient. Martin was there on the plat where they met and immediately put Louisa's back up by criticizing her for eating a few Jelly Babies.

"I just fancied some." She said defensively.

"You know that the weight you gain during the pregnancy will be harder to shift because of your age. You shouldn't have wasted calories and excess sugar." He said helpfully – he thought. To her, he was criticizing her again and was that a crack about her age? She glared at him and snapped, "Thank you, Mar-tin. I'm aware that pregnant women should watch their weight. Especially _older_ women!"

Why was she angry with him? No matter what he said or how helpful he tried to be, it made her angry. Probably hormones. Joan pulled up and he, thinking that she wanted him for some reason, told her to wait just a minute.

"No, it's Louisa I've come for. Are you ready to leave? Well, come on then." She called.

Louisa walked toward the truck and Martin asked where they were going.

"Joan's taking me to Truro to register at the hospital." Louisa answered him without stopping.

He didn't know whether he felt guilty or responsible, he just knew that they should do this together and asked hesitantly, "Shouldn't I be the one taking you?"

Once again, she pushed him away. "No thanks. I'm fine." He looked so forlorn standing there! When they arrived at the hospital, she waited for what seemed like ages before being shown into a room. The nurse asked all the normal questions and then asked if her husband would be attending any of the appointments. "No, I'm not married." She replied. Will he cooperate in a study? Louisa didn't see the woman enter the room as she answered, "Why? And what study?"

The woman turned out to be the red head. She answered that it was a study of geriatric patients who were having babies. She added with certainty "And no, he won't cooperate." And left the room. Just how well did they know each other anyway? Did that smirk never leave her face?

Joan helped her find a small place to rent very close to the school. It was dreadfully dirty and smelly. Between the two of them, it was finally clean and sparsely furnished with odd pieces on loan from Joan. Al gave her a good price to do some needed repairs.

They had been hard at work since mid-morning with minimal breaks. If finally caught up with her when she went to get the last chair from Joan's truck. She staggered back into the house feeling nauseated and dizzy and quickly sat down, trying to hold her head between her knees. That certainly wasn't an easy thing to do! Joan panicked and, against Louisa's wishes, called Martin. Afraid that she was seriously hurt, he flew through the village, arriving breathless to find Louisa calmly sitting on the sofa. Pulse regular, blood pressure regular, complexion normal. Just why was he called? "This is looking less and less like an emergency!"

Louisa said airily, "Well, I did ask Joan not to call. I certainly wouldn't want to bother you."

He gave a disgusted grunt and Joan said, "I was frightened. She got dizzy and almost fainted. It's surely no trouble for you to come check on her."

Louisa rebelled at that. "I _didn't_ almost faint. I just felt dizzy. That's all."

That did it. He said furiously, "It was very inconvenient! I can't believe that you're stupid enough to move furniture. You're heavily pregnant Louisa! When will you…"

Now Louisa got angry and interrupted him, "I don't need you to tell me that I'm pregnant Mar-tin! Pregnant but not helpless! And certainly not stupid! I didn't want Joan to call you because I knew just how you'd act! Angry, critical and, and, and _pompous_!"

He was getting red in the face so Joan tried to mediate, "I'm sorry that I bothered you but I thought she needed help."

"Well she won't get it from me!" he bellowed.

"Marty! For heavens sake!" cried Joan.

"She has repeatedly told me that I'm to have no involvement with her pregnancy or the child. And believe me, she won't have to tell me again!" And he stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

He raged all the way up Roscarrock Hill and into the surgery. Pauline took one look at his face, closed the surgery and left as quickly as she could, shaking her head at their silly behavior.

He couldn't believe how stupid she was. And how reckless. Unbidden, the next thought was why wouldn't she let him…let him what? That was a question he wasn't ready to ask. He tried to make tea but forgot to heat the water. It was horribly weak and stone cold. He burned his fish and generally made a mess in the kitchen. Did she have any food in the house? She needed proper nutrition. He knew what she normally prepared for herself. A greasy fry up or those god-awful beans on toast. At best, she boiled an egg. He should call Aunty Joan and ask her. No! He wasn't ready for another lecture. Besides, she wouldn't leave Louisa wanting for anything. He finally gave up. He couldn't eat anything anyway. It stuck in his throat. A shower and bed with the latest lancet. That would calm him down. The image of Louisa fainting stayed with him no matter what he did. He had a long night.

When he slammed the door, Louisa let go. She was trembling with rage and threw a can of furniture polish across the room. How dare he? She hated the word stupid and he had dared to call her that! She was done with him and his interfering, rude and obnoxious behavior.

Joan knew better than to apologize for Martin. Been there, done that and it never worked. She used the need for groceries to get out of Louisa's way. She needed to rage in private. When she returned, Louisa was still fuming, pacing up and down the small room, slamming cabinet doors, scrubbing the small kitchen table as it she was trying to remove the paint, scowling with traces of tears on her cheeks but not saying anything. She didn't trust herself to say what was on her mind about Joan's beloved nephew. Her remarks certainly wouldn't be pretty! Joan quietly prepared baked chicken breast, sprouts, broccoli and a pot of tea. "Your supper's ready. If you need me for anything, anything at all, please call me. Ok?"

Louisa was ashamed of her churlishness. Joan deserved all the gratitude she could muster. Damn Martin! She embraced Joan, saying, "Thank you for all your help today. And loaning me all this furniture! I couldn't have done it without you. Are you sure you won't eat with me?"

"No thank you, I've work to do at the farm and don't be silly! You don't owe me thanks! Now eat your supper and have an early night. You must be exhausted. Good night Louisa." They embraced again and she left. Louisa tried to force the food down but just couldn't manage it. She had a nutritious dinner of hot tea. And a long night.

A week later, they had an incident on the beach with Mr. Strange and the children. He was the Head Teacher and was convinced that Louisa wanted his job. He resented her presence, easy relationship with the children and other teachers and watched her constantly. She described his behavior as weird. He had gone to Martin for a checkup that included a urine sample. Martin checked it and quickly realized that he had a serious condition that could bring on episodes of psychotic behavior and should receive immediate treatment.

No one could find Mr. Strange or the children that he took on an unannounced and unscheduled field trip. Louisa came back from an appointment in Truro and, by questioning different people in the village, found them at Roscarrock Cove. He was yelling bizarre and confusing orders like telling the children to take off their shoes and clean the rocks. She called Martin – the first person she always thought of when there was any kind of trouble – and, as always, he rushed to help her. They were both still angry with each other so the meeting was definitely awkward. He looked at her eagerly, assessing her condition. She looked well, not harmed, just concerned for the children. They were alright, just bewildered by the erratic behavior of the Head Teacher.

Louisa was very relieved to see him. Mr. Strange was acting so _weird_. She was kneeling in the sand comforting one of the children and he just pushed her over, Martin exploded with rage and concern and helped her up, running his hands over her arms and belly. Was she ok? No twinges or unusual pain? "How dare you touch her!"

Mr. Strange just let out an insane laugh and ran towards the water.

"Martin, Mr. Strange is running toward the water. Stop him!"

"Stop him? I'd like to let him drown!" Instead, he raced after the deranged man, splashing through the cold water, until he caught him. "Mr. Strange! You're suffering from a psychotic episode. Stop this and come back to shore with me. Come on you idiot!" And they both went under. Martin was trying to pull him back to shore, Mr. Strange laughing and yelling as he resisted. They heard the siren and Joe jumped out of the vehicle, immediately pulled off his equipment belt and ran to help drag the man back to safety.

Needless to say, Martin was soaking wet with cold salt water, concerned about and irritable with Mr. Strange and beyond worried about Louisa.

"Are you sure you're alright? No pain or discomfort?" He asked as she was trying reassure the children, get them to put their shoes back on and return to the school. Yes, she was grateful but, based on his behavior of the last few weeks, expected him to say something horrible so she pushed him away again. "Yes, I'm ok for the tenth time! You've already asked me that. Ok children, let's go back to school." And she turned away from him, then turned back to say with the same courtesy that she would give a grocery clerk, "And thank you for your assistance."

And that's the thanks he got! She could've been seriously injured! Or the baby! Well, he knew better than to expect anything else from her! And once again, he raged all the way up Roscarrock Hill.

As was his habit, every time he left the surgery and walked through the village or had reason to stand on the terrace, he looked for her, hoping to catch a glimpse. She did the same thing, looking for him at every turn. Small consolation when they did see each other! They both pointedly ignored the other.

Martin and Edith continued to work on her speech and she ate with him a few times. He agreed to attend the symposium and to let her reserve his room. He made daily and discernable progress curing his phobia. Now he could slice open fresh beef liver and swirl the blood with his fingers. She brought more bags of blood and he cut them open, again dipping his fingers into the bowl and again, with no ill effects whatsoever. "Well done, Ellingham!"

It was time for Louisa to have another scan. Joan had already done so much that she just couldn't ask her to take her to the hospital again so rode the bus. It was clean and comfortable – for most people anyway. She had gone to the loo just before she left but was desperate to go again. Oh the joys of being pregnant!

She was shown into an examination room and the nurse pushed up her blouse and down the top of her pants. And there was her belly on glorious display, navel poking out like a big pimple! A few minutes into the scan with Louisa craning her neck to see the screen, the nurse stopped abruptly and said, "The doctor will be here shortly." And hurried out. That was alarming. Louisa reached for the cart with the scanner on it trying to pull it close enough so that she could see the picture. And her upper body slid off the table. She was hanging there, totally helpless and embarrassed when the redhead walked in.

"Oh my. Let's get you situated. We haven't been introduced. I'm Dr. Edith Montgomery. And you're Louisa Glasson from Port Wenn."

She turned to the screen and a few seconds later said, "Yes. It's SGA, Small for Gestational Age. A normal fetus at this stage of a pregnancy would be approximately thirty-four centimeters. Not even close. Have you made a mistake? No, I don't mean by getting pregnant. When was the last time you had sex, and this should be an easy question to answer, with Elling…Dr. Ellingham?"

"Is there something wrong with the baby? Can you see something wrong?" Louisa asked frantically.

"Just answer my question. You may have gotten the date wrong. If you can't be exact, be as accurate as possible. So, when was the last time you had sex with Dr. Ellingham?" There was just a hint of amused scorn in Edith's smile as she repeated the question.

A memory flashed into Louisa's mind. Unbelievable tenderness and passion every time they made love. Sweet words and promises. She knew exactly when the last time was but couldn't bring herself to tell the woman who might be her replacement. The memories were just too precious even if Edith had experienced the same things. "I'm not sure of the exact date. Sometime in the last two weeks of October."

"Oh dear, memorable then. Well we'll work with what we have. We'll schedule you for more tests. The nurse will set them up and explain the procedures to you." And she left taking that smug smile with her.

The nurse frowned at her retreating back, clearly disapproving of such a condescending and dismissive manner. But, she was more than courteous and helpful to the nervous mother-to-be. "Here are pamphlets detailing each procedure. They're very thorough but if you have any questions, just call Dr. Montgomery."

Shaken and terrified for her baby, Louisa knew that it was far down on her list of possibilities. She would talk to the doctor in Wadebridge instead. The nurse helped her off the table and waited till she wiped the gel off her stomach and adjusted her clothes. She heard Edith talking to someone in the hall. "Robert! I saw Ellingham two nights ago and he's ready to come back to London. Very ready I would say."

The man named Robert replied, "If he does, that would be a great thing for the surgical department at Imperial. We have to be sure about his phobia first. How would you assess his progress?

"He's advancing with remarkable progress. You know Ellingham when he sets his mind to something. You can rest easy about it." She answered with assurance.

"Not to be nosy, but weren't you two engaged at one time?" He asked.

She answered in the same tone that anyone would use talking about the weather. "Yes, we were until our careers got in the way. That shouldn't be a problem now. He's escorting me to the symposium this week-end you know. We plan on staying overnight." And they moved out of earshot.

That did it! The perfect end to a perfectly dreadful day.

By the time the bus dropped her off, she was desperate to wee, her back hurt, her ankles were swollen and aching and she had the mother of all headaches. She was slowly making her way home after stopping at the public convenience when Al saw her. "God! She looks awful! Wonder if the Doc knows?" He continued to watch to make sure she made it home then loped up the hill to the surgery. He paced nervously, waiting for the Doc to come out. Pauline assured him that he could jump line. Martin came out escorting a patient and saying, as usual, "Next patient."

Al said, "Doc, I need to see you for just a minute. It's real important."

Al was one of the few villagers that Martin actually liked and respected. "Come through." He sat behind his desk, hands folded, waiting for Al to speak.

Al looked closely at the Doc for the first time in weeks and thought he looked just as bad as Louisa. But his concern was for her. "Doc, I just saw Louiser comin' back from her scan and she looks real rough."

Sweat breaking out in his armpits and on his forehead, he asked, "What scan and what do you mean by rough? Please be specific."

Al looked at him in disbelief. "Her scan! In the hospital in Truro! Didn't you know? Damn Doc! I know more about your baby than you do. How specific do you want me to be? You got to check on her – _now_!" And for the first time in their acquaintance he said with contempt, "You tosser!" And he showed the Doc that he wasn't the only man who could slam a door.

Martin immediately grabbed his bag, rushed past Pauline saying, "Reschedule the rest of my appointments and close the surgery." And he was gone, actually passing Al halfway down the hill.

He ran through the village again, almost getting hit by a car, knocking over people and shouting "Get out of my way!" the whole time.

He arrived at her house in record time, breathless and holding a stitch in his side. He could see her through the window sitting on the couch holding her head in her hands, shoulders slumped and, somehow, defeated looking. He threw the door open and entered, never even thinking of knocking. "Al said you were ill. Let me examine you." He ranted while he was checking her vitals. "Pulse racing, blood pressure raised, no color. What reckless thing have you done now? Oh yes, you went for a scan today. You probably rode that wretched bus instead of just asking me to take you. That would be too easy, wouldn't it? Over seven months pregnant and riding the bus! What did they say?"

While he fussed, he got a cold cloth and pressed it against her forehead, removed her tight shoes, gently laid her back and put her feet up on the sofa.

For the first time since he had known her, she didn't snap back at him.

"Louisa, tell me what's wrong. I can help you and the baby. For god's sake, answer me!"

Sighing, she started to sit up but he pushed her back down. "No, stay still. You need to rest. You can talk lying down."

"Do you know who my doctor is? No? Well it's your friend, Edith. She was… less than pleasant. Less than helpful. So, to make it less stressful for me, I'm going to register at Wadebridge tomorrow and let the County midwife deliver him when it's time. And she can buggar off."

He was stunned. "Wadebridge? Are you mad? I'm not surprised that Edith is your doctor. They give her space for her research and, in return, she handles some of the OBGYN duties. Granted she's unpleasant but is also an excellent doctor."

"Excellent or not, I don't want her to be my doctor if there's anyway I can avoid it. It's very awkward knowing that my baby doctor has a _history_ with the father of my baby, and from the sound of it, a future, too." Now she was getting her spirit back.

He was stunned, "What in the hell are you talking about? Yes, many years ago I was briefly engaged to Edith. She broke it off to go to Canada. That was the best thing that could have happened to me. I said she's an excellent doctor but she's also mercenary and extremely ambitious. Not attractive qualities. There's no 'future' for us. It's ridiculous for you to even think that. Now, tell me what they said about the scan."

Eyes bright with unshed tears, she reached for her handbag and pulled out the picture of the scan and carefully watched his face as he looked at their child for the first time. That was the Martin that she loved. Face it! She loved this difficult and maddening man. And he loved the baby. It showed in his expression.

"Edith said it's SGA and scheduled more tests for me. Martin, is our baby is trouble? I got all the technical information but no assurance about his health. Is he ok?" She asked, voice trembling.

He carefully studied the small picture of his living, breathing child. "Louisa, you can't base the well-being of a fetus on one scan. Some fetuses…"

She interrupted him, "Child Martin. Not fetus. That's our child!"

He continued, "Yes, yes, child. Some children are small through-out the gestational period. Some have growth spurts. I've done extensive studying about pregnancies and feel confident telling you that our baby is fine. Better now?"

"Yes, but all the tests. If it's fine why does she think I need all those tests?" She asked, still worried.

"It's just a precaution. You shouldn't worry too much about them. Haven't you heard about babies that weigh over a stone and then some that weigh less than six kilograms? There's a wide range of 'correct measurements'. She's being thorough. That's all." He paused, expecting another rejection, "Do you want me to go with you for the tests? I know they've been explained to you but…"

"Yes, yes I would. But you said extensive studying. Why? Because of her?" she asked with more than a tinge of pettishness.

"You're pregnant. Of course I've been studying it. Why would you think it has anything to do with her?" His answer was matter of fact.

He checked her vitals again and, very relieved, told her, "You pulse is fine as is your blood pressure. How's the headache? I can give you some paracetamol if you want. Here, you can sit up now. Would you like some tea?"

She was lost in her memories. This was how it was between them for that brief period. Why oh why did they let it go? She told him he wouldn't make her happy. Well, she certainly wasn't happy without him.

"Yes, tea would be very good. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. I'll walk to the shops and get something simple for supper. Would you like to join me?" She spoke without looking at him, expecting a firm no. It was past his 6:00 deadline for eating.

"Yes, I would but you're to stay on the sofa and rest. He went to the refrigerator to pour her a glass of milk and there was none. "You're out of milk. Drink this water while I'm gone. You're probably a little dehydrated. I'll buy some milk. Better for you than tea. I can prepare something for our supper easily enough. What would you like to have?"

The 'our supper' pleased her. Knowing his preferences, she replied, "Fish sounds good. Whatever kind you want to cook. You always prepare the best vegetables so, if you don't mind, make that decision, too."

"Yes, I'll be back in half an hour. Don't do anything to exert yourself." And he left.

She had to wee again so made her way up the stairs, taking the water with her. It was good and cold. At least her legs were getting exercise with her having to go every five minutes! There were still the elephants in the room – London and Edith. Some food in her stomach would help. She felt as weak as the proverbial kitten.

He came back carrying the groceries and she wasn't there! "Louisa! Where are you? I told you to rest! Are you _trying_ to injure yourself for god's sake?"

She felt like yelling back at him but no more stress tonight. There had already been enough. "I'll be there in a minute. Just had to wee. That's all."

He was looking for cooking utensils when she came down the stairs. "This kitchen is ridiculous! Don't you have a grilling pan?"

"Stop fussing! No, I don't have many cooking utensils yet. I rented my house furnished so left all of mine there. Can't you make do?" She asked as she sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Of course I can _make do_ but I shouldn't have to! This whole situation is absurd! You've barely enough room to walk around. How are you going to live with a baby in this space?" He asked as he looked for seasonings and imagining her living in the surgery again.

She waited in silence for him to look at her. She had questions too.

When she didn't answer him, he stopped and looked at her. "Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Martin, when were going to tell me that you're moving back to London? And aren't you going to escort Edith to some symposium in a couple of days – for an overnight trip? Those facts surely have some bearing on our conversations." Keep calm she told herself.

"How did you find out about that? Never mind. Somehow you heard it from Edith. First of all, I've been wanting to tell you about London ever since you got back but we haven't exactly been getting along. Second, yes, I'm going to the symposium and Edith will be there as she's the speaker. That doesn't mean that I'm _escorting_ her and I certainly won't spend the night with her. Some people from Imperial will be there and we have things to discuss. That's all."

"I'm thrilled that you can go back to surgery and to your life in London. You told me once that it was the only thing you were ever good at. A ludicrous statement by the way! Congratulations." She said sincerely.

"We'll talk more after you've eaten. You're getting pale again. I'll have it ready in fifteen minutes. Here, drink a glass of milk while you wait." He said as he poured the milk and moved around a small and unfamiliar kitchen as if he cooked there every day – sure and precise movements.

After they finished the meal of low sodium and optimum nutrition, she felt much better and insisted that she clear up the dishes. He grunted and, since he could move more quickly than she could with her belly getting in the way, said, "No you won't. I'm perfectly capable of doing this. Why don't you take a shower while I'm here? We still have a few things to discuss and then you have an early night. You've had a stressful day."

She nodded and went back up the stairs. Just as well, she had to wee again. When she came out of the lavatory dressed in a warm flannel gown that stretched across her stomach showing her 'outie', he was there in her bedroom hanging up her dress and straightening the room. "Let's get your laundry together and I'll do it before I leave. Is there anything else you need tonight? What's the matter? Do you feel ill again?" He asked as he felt her forehead.

"No, it's the baby. I think we're going to have a gymnast on our hands!" and she moved his hand to her belly. He stood without moving while he felt for the first time the baby actually move. He had the same expression on his face as when he saw the scan.

"Ah hem. Well, that's perfectly natural and reassuring. The movements are strong." Said the doctor but the father kept his hand against the spot until the movement stopped. "Are you ready to retire? I think you should."

"You said we still had a few things to discuss so will you be alright up here while we talk? There's no chair for you. I'm feeling much better and don't mind if you want to go back downstairs." She offered.

"Are you sure? You have to work tomorrow even though you shouldn't. Alright, alright, don't look at me like that! I'll take these clothes with me and put them in your washing machine. Be careful on the stairs. I'll go first." He cautioned.

He put the clothes in the machine, found a basket of unfolded ones and brought them into the lounge area to fold. "He's certainly helpful to have around!" She thought. He's almost bustling!

He was in his element – being with her, caring for her and the baby. And no fighting. If it could always be this way! Returning to London was less and less desirable.

"Now, I've been meaning to speak to you about finances. Here's a check for $$$ for emergencies and I'll arrange to have a monthly draft put in your account and you're still listed as my beneficiary. You and the baby won't want for anything. Understand?" He asked as he neatly folded her ugly maternity panties and huge bras.

"Yes, of course. Neither of us expected this but I never worried that you wouldn't be financially generous. You're a good man Martin. But he won't know you or you him and that's sad for you both." She said quietly.

"What do you mean? Of course he'll know me. I don't think I'll be a particularly good father but he'll know me!" He said indignantly.

"Think about it Martin. When you go back to London, to the life you love and the people you know there, this place will be like a bad dream. You've hated everything about it since the first day you moved in. And, Edith will be waiting. Your visits will be more and more infrequent and then they'll stop all together. It's just human nature." She stated with sad certainty.

Still indignant, he said, "Of course I'll come to visit both of you! Every weekend if possible. And I wish you'd get Edith out of your head! We're colleagues. That's all! And I don't hate everything here. There's Aunty Joan…and you."

She shrugged her shoulders in disbelief and asked, "When do you think you'll leave? Is your phobia cured?"

"I plan on waiting till after the baby is born. And I'm still working on the phobia. It's coming on very well. And, I have to give Edith some credit for my success. She recommended my therapist and brought me bags of blood to deal with." He sounded confident and she loved him enough to really be pleased in spite of him mentioning Edith.

They sat silently, both trying to think of another reason for him to stay. "There's something else, I'd like to meet the mid-wife and take you to Wadebridge to register. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, please. I'd like your opinion of her qualifications and for you to meet the doctor." And there was silence again.

"Well, are you ready to go to bed now? Alright, I'll come up with you." He so badly wanted to stay just a little longer. All night actually.

"I have to wee first. I feel like a leaky water balloon!" She grumbled.

He turned down her blankets and made sure she was comfortable and well covered. Now there really wasn't another reason to stay. He had told her on that awful day that she wouldn't make him happy. What a fool he had been! Roger Fenn told him that he was a miserable buggar. Well, without her, he was a _thoroughly_ miserable buggar!

He looked down at the picture she made and thought how many times he had imagined her just like this. Sable hair spread across the pillow, eyes and lips soft and inviting. God! She's beautiful! The words 'I love you' trembled on his lips but he couldn't say them. They had both agreed that they would be miserable together and he was convinced that she still believed it. "You're so very beautiful, Louisa. Call me at once if there's anything you need and I'll be here. Sleep well." And he walked quickly out of the room before he embarrassed them both by begging to be allowed to stay.

She whispered good night to his retreating back, wanting horribly for him to stay. But no, he had made it clear that it was over. And, there was still Edith lurking in the back of her mind.


End file.
